Things Don't Change, They Adjust
by Crittab
Summary: When Tristan thinks his life will never get better, a woman from his past moved in to the apartment across from him. TRORY! It's Over! Last Chapter UP! Enjoy :
1. Adjusting Is A Part Of Life

This takes place a few years in the future, Rory and Tristan are both about twenty-four years old.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GG, Miss Sherman-Pallidino and the WB do.  
  
Things Don't Change, They Adjust  
  
I got my first hickey at three and half months old. It was from my mother. She said she couldn't stop kissing me I was just so cute. I grew up hearing about that, and today I guess that is a major part of who I am.  
  
Ever since I was seven years old I've almost always had a girl on each arm. I never believed in cooties, or gave a damn about the penis versus vagina war of the pre adolescence life.  
  
Back then life was great. To have a "girlfriend" was simply to say I didn't pull her hair, and she didn't step of my toes. We refrained from taking the building blocks from each other during playtime and at lunch we would sit next to each other.  
  
Things are different now.  
  
I've been around the block so any times it makes me dizzy. Right up until the end of freshman year at Chilton I still had a girl on each arm. The ladies swooned and in return they earned a notch of my bedpost. It was all a game to me. None of them met anything. I wouldn't even know half the names of the girls I poked if I didn't keep this journal.  
  
There was just one girl I couldn't get to hop in the sack with me, and the truth is, I didn't want her to. Well, not right away anyways. My first true crush I guess you could call it. But it was more than that it almost became an obsession. I wanted her more than I could describe, and I think I could have gotten her if it weren't for that damn bagboy, hic, and perfect little boy toy boyfriend of hers. Damn I hated him.  
  
Things are so different now. After spending two years in military school, three in the corps, and one as the new owner of my fathers business, I guess I've changed. Well, at least adjusted.  
  
I no longer have a girl on each arm, heck; I don't have one on either arm. I am alone. Insignificant. A speck on the radar of humanity. Even though I own one of the top grossing firms in the country. Look where I am now.  
  
I am twenty-four years old. No family, no kids, just me. My parents are in Cabo San Lucas, my grandparents are dead and I have no prospects for marriage in my life.  
  
Who would have thought the nearing middle-aged reject would have been me? The almighty Tristan Dugrey.  
  
I'll write back later. Bye.  
  
Tristan stepped out of his apartment, keys jingling in his hand. He locked up his door and headed swiftly down the hallway to his car. He was dressed clad in a black suit, complete with a black dress shirt and black tie to complete the morbid ensemble. He climbed into his car, a nice, safe Volvo and headed to the church.  
  
His neighbor had died a week earlier; today they were holding his funeral. He was asked to present a eulogy because he had become so close to the old man who had live across from him for three years.  
  
He walked into the crowded church and swiftly slipped into a back seat. The old mans sister came by and took him by the arm, leading him to the front to sit with her and her family. He complied only out of respect.  
  
After some hymns and a tearful speech by the aforementioned sister, Tristan made his way to the pulpit to give his eulogy.  
  
He made it short and sweet, just like the old man himself, then swiftly sat back down and choked back hot tears welling in his bloodshot eyes.  
  
After the service they went to the graveyard out back and placed the box of ashes in the ground, commemorating his spirit. They all said a tearful goodbye to the man and left to continue with their lives. Tristan legged behind.  
  
Once he was sure everyone was gone, he crouched next to the small hole in the ground and touched the box lightly.  
  
"When alas the darkness befalls our broken spirits, let thy light lift us high into the heavens and thou shall sing praises to thy king in Heaven and the Lord Jesus Christ," he whispered the old mans favorite saying. It didn't come from the bible, instead he made it up himself, but it held more meaning between himself and Tristan than one could ever comprehend.  
  
Tristan kissed his fingertips and touched them to the small lid of the box before retreating back to his car, and onto another day of meaningless work.  
  
He returned to his apartment late that night. He didn't want to go back at all, knowing again he would be all alone. He took the stair up to his floor slowly and steadily, and then emerged into his hallway. The first thing he noticed was several boxing lining the hallway outside of his old friends apartment. He didn't want to meet the person who was moving in. He knew now he could no longer go there for advice, or just a friendly chat. He felt more alone then he had since his grandfather died.  
  
Instead of investigating to see who the new tenant was, he made his way slowly and swiftly into his apartment and slammed the door closed. He threw down his keys on the counter and his coat on a chair beside the door, and then he went straight to bed. No use in sitting up late with no one to talk to.  
  
A knock pulled him out of his dark and mournful dream. On some level he was happy to be taken out of the miserable place, but on the other he silently chastised the unknown person for waking him up from his rest.  
  
He stumbled through the dark before flicking the lightly switch. He squinted to get used to the new light and stumbled toward the door.  
  
When he opened it he came face to face with a young woman. He hair was red with dark brown highlights it had obviously been dyed. She looked up and smiled lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked softly. He smiled lightly and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, did you need something?" Tristan asked. She smiled radiantly and shoved out her hand.  
  
"Well, I just moved in across the hall and wanted to meet my neighbors," Tristan took her hand and shook it lightly. His mouth bittered, seeing as a young woman had taken the place of his treasured friend.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey," he announced himself.  
  
"Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you," the name was familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"You too, since I'm awake now, do you want to come in for coffee?" She smiled in return.  
  
"You sure you don't want to get back to sleep?"  
  
"I have all night to sleep, come on, I'll make a fresh pot," she nodded and walked passed him into the spacious room. He closed the door lightly and went into the kitchenette area to brew the coffee.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" she looked around then turned her attention to him.  
  
"Boston. I was working for the Globe for a few years, but then I really just wanted to be back in Connecticut. I guess I just missed home too much," she said with a hint of a laugh.  
  
"Ahh, so you're a local," he said, handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, not local local, I'm not from here in Hartford. My grandparents live here though."  
  
"I see. So, where in this wonderful state are you from Miss Gilmore."  
  
"A little town about half and hour from here called Stars Hollow." He knew who this girl was now. He waved a finger at her playfully.  
  
"I know you," he said. She grinned confusedly at him.  
  
"I got the strangest feeling that I knew you too, I just can't place you."  
  
"Try Chilton. Romeo and Juliet. Paris and military school," he laughed as he said this. Her face brightened and she let out a wholehearted laugh.  
  
"Oh my god! I completely forgot until now!"  
  
"Well, don't I feel loved."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. Who would have thought I would be sitting here having coffee with Evil Tristan years after I last saw him?" He choked lightly on his coffee and laughed.  
  
"Evil Tristan? You really think highly of me, don't you Mary," he said his old cockiness returning. She smiled.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you haven't changed. The nicknamed dubbed by my mother and myself still fit."  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you approve Rory, wouldn't want to disappoint you." She smiled giddily and he offered her an odd look.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is just so strange. I never believed in coincidence but this is just too strange."  
  
"I still don't believe in coincidence, you never know, maybe its fate."  
  
"Fate wants me to live across from you? I think the gods have more important things to worry about, don't you?"  
  
"What gods? There's only one God, and along with all other things he controls fate."  
  
"I never took you as a holy person, Tristan? When did that come about?"  
  
"Oh somewhere between my transition between the corps and being a businessman."  
  
"The corps? You were in the marines?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I absolutely was."  
  
"Where did you serve?"  
  
"I did a tour in Iraq and one in Afghanistan," his tone was much less cocky now as he reflected.  
  
"Wow, what was that like?"  
  
"You could never understand, Rory."  
  
"I could try? Come on, I could write about it in the Hartford Tribune."  
  
"No, Rory," his tone was very final, very end-of-discussion. She was slightly taken aback by it, but let it go over her head.  
  
"I understand. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Lets just move on, alright?" Tristan silently berated himself for his harshness with her, but welcomed a new topic.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"No problem, I'm a reporter, I'm beyond used to it," he laughed lightly at this.  
  
"So, no husband?"  
  
"Wow, that was abrupt," she was laughed lightly. "No husband. Haven't had the time. I don't see a little trophy wife hanging around here either though."  
  
"Oh, I keep one stashed in the closet," they shared a laugh.  
  
"So, how many ladies do you have sitting bye the phone waiting for a call right now?"  
  
"You ready to be shocked?"  
  
"What? Less than thirty?" she said in mock amazement. He smiled and put his thumb and pointer finger together symbolizing zero.  
  
"No way! That's impossible, you of all people with no prospects. This is definitely front page news," she began pretending to write on her hand, making him laugh. She glanced at the clock behind.  
  
"Oh my god it got late. I should get going," he glanced at the clock and nodded.  
  
"I guess so," she opened the door and then turned back to him.  
  
"Hey, do you think you might like to get some coffee some time?"  
  
"We've already done that," Tristan said with a small grin.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe dinner then," she said with a small hope filled smile. He nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Bible boy," she said as she opened her door across the hallway.  
  
"Well, that's a new one."  
  
"And there are plenty more where that came from. I'll see you in the morning," with that she closed the door behind her, while Tristan did the same.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I thought my life would be stuck in a pit forever. After John died, I had no one. I came home from work today and a new person moved into his apartment, I was pissed. Then she came over and guess who she was? Rory Gilmore, the object of my teenaged wet dreams.  
  
I never thought I'd see her again. She came in for coffee and we really had a good talk. She is single, just like me; only she is more beautiful than ever. She cut her hair short and dyed it red with highlights her natural color. I can't believe how beautiful it is.  
  
I don't know how this happened, Journal, but I do know when opportunity knocks to always answer. Lets see what can happen with this, maybe after so many curveballs, god is giving me a chance to hit a homerun. Who knows? Certainly not me.  
  
I'll keep you updated. Later.  
  
Tristan.  
  
P.S,  
  
She called me two nicknames tonight, Evil one and Bible boy; she said there were lots more where they came from. Who knows, maybe there'll be one that isn't insulting. Lol, bye. 


	2. In A Perfect World

Imagine a perfect world. I can't do it, but maybe you can. The sun is always shining, the air is sweet and the most wonderful woman you could ever meet is in love with you. Well, this is by far not a perfect world. The sun shines all right, but is more often than not hidden my clouds. The air is polluted, I could think of better things to breathe. The most wonderful woman you could ever meet is in love with you. Still working on that one.  
  
The most wonderful woman I've ever met is now living across the hall from me. She has dyed red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a heart the size of Texas. She's loved, she's lost, and she has a firm grip on reality, as well as a firm grip on fantasy.  
  
Why do I love her? It's hard to say. She never really gave me a reason to; in fact if she were any other girl, her non-swooning nature would have driven me away. But she isn't any other girl, she's just Rory.  
  
Tristan walked out of his apartment, his nose firmly implanted in the latest Steven King novel. He started his walk down the hall when he bumped right into another person, who was just as enveloped in her morning mail. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Morning," she said. She was clad in fuzzy yellow slippers and a punk robe tide tightly around her waist.  
  
"Good Morning. What are you up to today?"  
  
"It's Monday morning, I have one hour before I have to be at work, what about you?"  
  
"I'm on my way there now."  
  
"Oh God! It's seven in the morning, what evil creature would send you to work so early?"  
  
"I own the company, thus I make my own schedule."  
  
"You a masochist?" He laughed lightly at her incredulous glare.  
  
"Just an early riser. I guess the military got me used to an early morning. So, I'll see you later," he began his walk back down the hallway, when her voice stopped him.  
  
"Do you want to get some lunch with me? I mean this afternoon, not now. Too early now for lunch, unless you'd rather get breakfast, but even then it's still too early to ingest anything but massive amounts of coffee," she stopped when she realized she was babbling. "So, do you?" He laughed at her nervousness.  
  
"Sure, when's your lunch hour?"  
  
"One, what about you?"  
  
"The strangest thing, mine is one too. Must be fate," he began retreating again.  
  
"Maybe its just coincidence."  
  
"I'll pick you up at one. Mary."  
  
The morning passed slowly for Tristan, along with endless meetings and focus groups. Finally he was able to get away.  
  
As discussed her was outside Rory's office at one sharp. She came down a little late, but bounded for the car when she spotted it.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" She asked as she dove into the car.  
  
"Pretty good. You know, I could have honked the horn," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, but my grandmother says never to go to a boys car when he hasn't been properly announced. That means no honking for me Mister."  
  
"Lucky for us we don't have to worry about that, I only have a five second walk to your apartment. No horns involved."  
  
"Good to know. So, where are we going?"  
  
"Simple and low key, I know a great diner. It's only about five minutes from here."  
  
"Good to know you're prepared."  
  
"Always. I'm sure my well preparedness will keep you wanting to have lunch with me."  
  
"Ahh, the man with the plan. We'll see. It better be a damn good diner," she said with a laugh. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh dear Rory, the best deserves the best, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely. But, I don't know why you would go there," he shot her an amused glare which caused her to laugh.  
  
"Not nice little Rory."  
  
"Little Rory?"  
  
"Well, since you seem to have so many adorable nicknames for myself, I figured you needed a few."  
  
"Well Dristan, we will see."  
  
"Dristan?"  
  
"Long story involving nasal spray, monkeys and a conversation with my mother about you."  
  
"You talk to your mother about me?"  
  
"Oh, you're famous. When I called her last night to tell her about my new living arrangement I could hear her grinning over the line."  
  
"I feel so loved."  
  
"Oh, you should. Though I must warn you, because of the whole Mary thing, my mother has the local taxidermist on hand at all times. In case of your accidental deaths he wants to preserve your body for viewing," he looked at her surprised. "Out of respect for the wonderful life you've led, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course. Here we are."  
  
"Great, I'm starving."  
  
"Shocker."  
  
"Hey, you have known me all of two days, give me a break."  
  
"Actually I have known you for several years. We're old friends Rory," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Friends? Tristan, you called me Mary for almost an entire year, then made Paris hate me because you lied about taking me to P.J Harvey."  
  
"Minor details. Come on, we'll start over," she eyed him skeptically.  
  
"I thought we already had."  
  
"Well, officially then," she smiled lightly and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, and the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"My, my, aren't you quite the gentleman?"  
  
"Only the best for the best my dear."  
  
"Okay, don't push it."  
  
"Aww, come on. Just a few more minutes of my unbelievable charm and I would have had you in the sac in no time."  
  
"A few more minutes of your charm and I would have been puking in a sac in no time."  
  
"Ugh, I do not want to picture that."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"But you went and gave me a mental image."  
  
"You'll survive."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"I am," they sat in a booth and opened their menus.  
  
"Can we refrain from discussing bodily excretes for the remainder of lunch?"  
  
"Sure, there's enough time for that later," he cast her a lopsided grin and returned his attention to his menu.  
  
"You've change, you know that?" He asked. She looked at him over her menu and grin.  
  
"Not changed, maybe just adjusted."  
  
"Ahh, but adjusted to what?"  
  
"To fit every day life. The world is still turned, I couldn't stay with it if I was still the same old Rory."  
  
"I see. So, what would you do now that the old Rory wouldn't do?" he eyed her seductively, which made her laugh out.  
  
"Well, the old Rory would never order a salad for lunch, but now-"  
  
"Oh, come on Rory, you know what I meant."  
  
"Yes I do, but as long as I am not in that kind of a relationship with you I feel no need to discuss those topics with you," she said flippantly. He laughed lightly.  
  
"You've got a point. So, what would it take for us to get into that kind of a relationship with each other?" She arched an eyebrow to see if he was serious about the wuestion and saw no sign of joking.  
  
"Well," she began slowly. "I suppose you would have to prove to me that you are different from what you were. We would need to do things like a couple, and not like we do things now. And we would need to move slowly to get to a place where we could tell each other everything, and have no inhibitions. No doubts." He was completely serious now.  
  
"How can I prove to you that I've changed, Rory? What do I need to do?" She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine interest, and genuine caring.  
  
"I don't need you to change Tristan. I just need to know that I wouldn't just be another notch on your bedpost. I guess I would need you just to be genuine with me. No cheating, no side girl. No hidden agenda's."  
  
"I can promise you all of that Rory. Just give me a chance, I won't screw it up," she smiled lightly.  
  
"I know you wont. Look, why don't we do the whole friend thing first? We can get to know each other and then if it's what fate wants of us, we'll move farther."  
  
"I'm willing to take all I can get from you Rory. I just need you to promise me you wont get scared. I need you to take all of the steps that I do, or this will never work."  
  
"I'm up for it," she said. She raised her coffee cup high into the air making him laugh.  
  
"Well in that case, I'd say we have a deal."  
  
"I guess so," she took his and shook it firmly with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, lets eat."  
  
My world still isn't perfect. Maybe it never will be. All I know is today, the air became a lot easier to breathe, and the sun was a lot brighter, and warmer on my cheeks.  
  
Maybe this is as close to perfect as I'll ever get.  
  
I'm going to take it for all it's worth. 


	3. Leave it to Sum 41 to Sum Up Your Life

If I never have the chance to erase what I've done to her, at least I can apologize and make amends. She deserves that much.  
  
Maybe then she will want something more with me. Well, she never said no, she just asked to take it slow.  
  
Is that not the same thing?  
  
I wish I knew.  
  
Tristan walked steadily across the hallway and knocked twice on the door. He was greeted a few seconds later by Rory.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she moved off to the side and let him come in.  
  
"I was bored and thought I'd come over here and see what my favorite Gilmore girl is doing," that response lasted all of one point five seconds before and older woman came bounding around the corner.  
  
"Hey! You can't make a fair judgment if you haven't met us all," Tristan looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Do you want me to come back later?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," she dragged him deeper into the apartment. "She's not really company, she's just mom," Rory plopped him down on the couch, then sat heavily next to him, while Lorelai sat in the chair across from them.  
  
"Just mom? Well, don't I feel loved."  
  
"You know what I mean mom. Oh yeah, this is Tristan, Tristan, this is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore," Tristan took Lorelai's hand in his own and shook it lightly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"It's Miss, and it's Lorelai."  
  
"Oh," Tristan would normally insert some kind of charming comment here, but with these ladies he was at a loss.  
  
"And this was your banter partner in high school? Wow, you must have really whipped his ass," Lorelai said to Rory. Rory just laughed, while Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Give him a break mom, your greatness has left him at a loss for words."  
  
"Well, he should be dwelling on your greatness, my future son-in-law," Lorelai couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth, and Rory immediately turned a lovely shade of scarlet.  
  
"Mom, come on."  
  
"What? It's not like the thought hasn't crossed your mind."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Well it has!"  
  
"Open mouth insert foot!"  
  
"Sorry, but you were just so excited to tell me about you new living arrangements-"  
  
"Open mouth change feet! Come on Mom, give it a rest," Rory said. She eyed Lorelai harshly, but the stare lasted all of five seconds before the two of them broke into roaring laughter, leaving Tristan wondering about everything that was just said.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai 'zipped' her lips and laid her hands properly in her lap. Rory went off on another fit of laughter.  
  
"I'm a little confused," Tristan admitted. Rory just put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Most people are around mom and I. You'll get used to it."  
  
"I hope so," he stood. "Well, I should get going, goodnight Rory, Lorelai, it was nice to meet you."  
  
"As previously expressed," Lorelai said. She stood and shook his waiting hand courteously. Rory followed Tristan to the door.  
  
"Hey, did you want something? I mean, we really didn't give you a chance to speak," Rory said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How am I supposed to dress tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, casual," he said with a smile. He then turned and left, leaving Rory to her mother.  
  
She turned around and went back into the living room to her mom.  
  
A few hours later Lorelai left, and Rory went to bed. She and Lorelai had, had a blast picking out her outfit for the next day, and making fun of the rejected ones.  
  
Rory woke up the next morning to her radio playing some very loud music. She had it set to the station that only played punk, rock, and hard rock, so she would get up in the morning. No sissy songs for her.  
  
It's far beyond your reach, it holds a place in time,  
  
Somewhere ahead is the back of the line.  
  
I can't relate to your mistakes, awkwardly speaking with nothing to say.  
  
Caught up in your life, excuses are so lame,  
  
You may be different but I'm still the same.  
  
The reasons that you thought, the intention that you caught,  
  
You say things are simple we both know they're not.  
  
You can't let it go,  
  
Whoa.  
  
You can't but I know.  
  
Whoa, Whoa you don't even know.  
  
Caught up in your life, excuses are so lame,  
  
You may be different but I'm still the same.  
  
The reasons that you thought, the intention that you caught,  
  
You say things are simple we both know they're not.  
  
You can't let it go,  
  
It's not in what you do, more in what you say.  
  
A million questions asked, the remnants of the past.  
  
You've always been denied, but always by your side.  
  
I've always tried to, to understand you,  
  
the worlds not learning from you.  
  
Rory listened to the lyrics as she put on her suit and packed her briefcase. She realized how much this seemed like her and Tristan's situation. She knew she couldn't understand his past, but still she felt compelled to him.  
  
She knew he'd changed, no one had ever changed so much. His maturity growth was almost palpable. She smiled with the recognition that he was in fact a better man than he had been, and he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe tonight he would prove it to her. 


	4. Chicken Balls and Sweet Dreams

It's been a long time and I completely forgot this story existed, but after a night to reviewing my fanfics, I rediscovered in and realized I just couldn't let it continue on without an update, so there ya have it.

Enjoy, and respond if you wish, I'd really appreciate it.

And on with the story.

It's hard to understand why when a man has lost his heart to a woman he can never get it back. I've lost my heart to only one woman, despite the many I have tried to willingly give it too. She's locked it up, and I'll never have it back in my possession.

For the first time in my life, that doesn't bother me at all, though. Because tonight that woman who is in sole custody of my heart is going to see me for who I really am, and maybe she'll allow me to have the key to her own heart, to lock in the box with my own, and allow our hearts to beat together.

Tristan looked around his apartment, rabidly searching for the perfect shirt to wear out with Rory. He had been through about thirty outfits, and was currently in search of another option when his doorbell rang.

Quickly, he grabbed a light blue striped over shirt and put it on over his white wife beater, and raced to the door.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten our dinner," Rory said with a grin when he opened the door. Tristan offered a chuckle and stepped out, closing and locking the door behind him.

"That, Ms. Gilmore, would be an impossibility," he responded, putting on the charm as much as he could bear. Rory laughed as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Someone put on their charm underwear today," she joked. Tristan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Actually they're fruit of the loom, but whatever does it for you."

"We'll, I'm more of a Hanes girl myself."

"Oh yea? Well, one of these days the fruit will get into your pants like they did to mine so long ago," Tristan said. The two exited the apartment complex and walked to Tristan's car. Rory waited while he unlocked it, and then got in the passengers side and buckled for the trip.

"So how far are we going?" she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Not too far," he answered. "It's a Chinese place that I discovered a few months ago. It has the best chicken balls you'll ever taste." Rory burst into laughter. Tristan looked at her confusedly for a moment, before realizing the connotation in which she took his statement. "Yea, you're mature," he said, causing her to laugh even harder.

After a few moments they pulled into the restaurant and got a table near the window.

Later that evening, after many conversation topics had been exhausted, and their food had been digested, the two decided to leave the restaurant and take a walk along the busy Hartford shopping district where the restaurant was located.

"You're right. The chicken balls are far better than any chicken balls I've ever eaten," Rory said, causing Tristan to chuckle lightly.

"You have no idea how many girls have said that to me in the past," he replied. Rory laughed quietly and then a silence came between them for a moment.

"Rory," Tristan began slowly. "I realize that you wanted to do the whole friends thing, and I'm okay with that." He stopped for a moment and looked at her, to find her gazing intently at the ground in front of her. "But I just want you to know that whenever you're ready… I mean, you know. To try something," he stopped another moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, I'm ready too." he closed. He heard Rory sigh and stop walking. She took his hand and led him to a bench nearby.

"Look. We've only really known each other, I mean actually 'known' for a few days, Tristan. And given our history, I just don't want to rush into anything. I'd like to really be sure," she explained. Tristan looked at the ground and nodded.

"No, absolutely. I understand where you're coming from, and I respect that. I'm just saying the when, or if you ever feel like you're ready to go there… so am I."

A silence came between them as both of them stared at the ground, sneaking looks at each other nervously.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, raising her head to look at him. He raised his as well and their gazes met.

"Mary?" he asked with a hint of cockiness. She laughed lightly.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said. He looked at her confusedly, and she put her arm around him, pulling him in for a friendly hug. "It'll happen. Trust me. My mother is already picking out our wedding China." They shared a laugh at the unpredictable antics of Lorelai Gilmore.

"That's what I wanted to hear,' he said, throwing her words back at her. With that the two settled back into a comfortable silence and resumed their walk, back to the car and home.

When they arrived back at the building, Tristan walked Rory to her apartment and the two stopped at her door.

"Well, goodnight Rory Gilmore," he said with a self-assured tone. She smiled.

"I had fun, Tristan. Thanks," she replied. He smiled and looked at his shoes.

"Me too," he said, returning her gaze. He gave her a slow peck on the cheek, which caused her to blush lightly. "There's still a bit of the old Rory Gilmore in there," he said with a sly grin. She laughed lightly and opened the door. With a final smile in his direction, she closed the door behind her, and Tristan crossed the hall to his apartment, settling in for the night.

Tristan was just about to crawl into his soft bed for what he hoped would be the first good dreams he'd had in months, when a knock came at his door. Normally he would be annoyed, but since the only person who called on him these days was Rory, he eagerly raced to the door to open it.

As the door slowly opened in front of Rory, she took in the sights of an utterly disheveled Tristan.

"You're up late," he observed. She smiled lightly.

"Yea. I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe you'd be up for another late-night coffee."

"Well, I don't know, Rory. All of this caffeine at midnight is bound to keep me in bed past six," he said with a grin. She laughed.

"Good, actual sleep might do you good!" she said, not hiding her smile. She pushed her way past him and flopped down on his couch, dressed in cotton pajama pants and a white tank top. He went into the kitchen and started the brew, and then went to sit next to her.

"So, why can't Mary sleep?" he asked, more to himself than her, clearly patronizing her. "Could it be she was just so overwhelmed with the need to be near the infinitely sexy 'Bible Boy' she just had to come over?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," she said in a monotone voice, "that must be it." He laughed.

"Well, good to know I'm appreciated for more than just my amazing coffee making skills."

"I wouldn't go that far. You're coffee is good, but I can do much better."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a grin. She laughed.

"No, it's a fact. It comes with years of intense training."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"I guess so, since you already made the coffee."

Rory laughed lightly, while Tristan took in the way she looked. He didn't want that image to ever leave his mind. She looked so simple, yet so beautiful, with her hair laying down over her shoulders, and one strap of her already very small shirt just barely hanging on to her shoulder. No makeup, just the soft glow of her natural beauty. She was, to him, perfection.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just realizing how absolutely flawless you are," he said in a whisper. She looked at him intently, but said nothing. With his left index finger he reached out and touched her face, "You're beautiful, soft skin, and the deep blue eyes," he trailed his finger down over her cheek and neck and along her collarbone, "the soft beauty of your neck and collarbone, and how your shoulders are so small yet so strong seeming," he stopped and looked her in the eye, "Flawless." Rory's smile had faded and her mouth was now just barely parted, and her breathing was deeper. She looked deeply into Tristan's eyes to find, not lust, but fascination.

"Thank you," she mumbled, not knowing what else to say. He smiled.

"Your welcome," was his soft response. The two gazed at each other for a moment. Tristan put his left hand on her right cheek and grazed her soft cheek with his thumb. By her own will, Rory moved, in meeting Tristan in the middle as their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

The result was inexplicable. Rory deepened the kiss and put her right hand on the back of his head pulling him in even closer. He pulled her in by the waist, and continued to deepen the already unbearably marvelous kiss.

Slowly the pulled away after a moment, and silently the gazed at each other.

"I'll wait," Tristan whispered, swallowing deeply. Rory let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and nodded. The two parted and stood by the couch for a moment.

"I think I can sleep now," she said. He laughed lightly. It wasn't cocky, or egotistical. It was sincere and sweet.

"Sweet dreams, Rory." Her name rolled off his tongue like a poem, that sent shivers through her spine. She smiled at him and walked to the door.

"Lunch?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll be there at one," he responded. She smiled widely and turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting."

With that she was gone, and Tristan was still standing in front of the couch. He smiled to himself and walked over to the door, locking it. He turned off the coffee maker and retreated back to his bedroom, pulling out his journal.

Sometimes I feel like nothing could ever make me feel whole again, but then that person who has created the cavity begins to fill it back up again.

Tonight I think the cavity in my soul began to refill, and I can't wait to feel complete again. Rory handed me the key, and now I feel I am ready to use it.


	5. Seeing Stars Hollow

Warning: This chapter is rated M, meaning mature- meaning don't read it if you aren't mature!

Please feel free to leave comments and criticisms.

The following afternoon came slowly, as anticipation dictated it must. Rory had zoned out at 8:30 and had been dead to the world ever since. She sat back in her chair in her cubicle and glanced at the empty screen of her computer upon which she was supposed to write a hard-hitting article that would blast her into the Hartford hall of journalism fame. She could only think of one thing, however, and she most certainly could not write about that.

Soon it was one in the afternoon, and as soon as she saw it on her watch she bolted from her office out the door and to the sidewalk to find Tristan. He was promptly on time, as always, and he popped open the door for her to get in before speeding off.

"Where are we off to today, Jeeves?" Rory joked.

"Well, Miss. A small town just outside of the bustling Hartford business park," Tristan responded in his best 'chauffer' voice. Rory laughed lightly.

"And which town is this?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

Rory watched the trees zoom by as they drove down the highway for nearly twenty minutes. Finally, Tristan took an exit- one Rory knew very well.

"Stars Hollow?" she asked excitedly. "How do you even remember how to find this place."

"That would be a secret not for your ears, Miss Gilmore," he teased. He pulled his car into the space in front of Luke's Diner, and the two got out. Immediately the townsfolk recognized Rory. Ms. Patty ran over to greet her.

"Rory!" she screamed, racing across the street and gathering Rory in a suffocating hug.

"Ms. Patty, how are you?" Rory grinned at the old woman's excitement.

"Oh, I'm marvelous dear, just marvelous. And who is this fine specimen you've brought back with you?" she said, eyeing Tristan suggestively. Tristan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"This is Tristan Dugrey. He's an old friend from Chilton," she explained. Ms. Patty continued to scrutinize Tristan, but before she could make another inappropriate comment, Luke came bursting out of the diner, and wrapped Rory up in a tight hug.

"Rory," he said with an excitement that few could garner from the ordinarily less than vibrant man. Rory had always been like a daughter to him, and even though she was all grown up, he still saw her as a little girl running through his diner, trying to get him to serve her ten year old self coffee.

"Luke! It's so great to see you!" Rory exclaimed, hugging him with all of her might. When they broke the embrace they smiled widely at each other, missing the old days when they would meet every morning for two cups of coffee and an utterly unhealthy breakfast.

"Your mother told me you were back in Hartford. I was planning to go with her when she went to see you next," he smiled for another moment until his gaze landed on the tall, blond man standing behind Rory, "You brought a friend?" he asked, keeping his over-protective temper in check.

"Yea, this is my friend Tristan, Luke. Tristan, this is Luke- he's the town coffee-man, thus my favorite person in existence." Tristan held out his hand to Luke, which the older man took with a firm grip.

"Tristan," Luke said cordially. Tristan smiled and said hello, but the tension that Luke had toward the other man was palpable. Any man with Rory was someone to be watched closely.

"Well, this is sufficiently uncomfortable. How about some coffee, Luke?" Rory said with a grin. Luke quickly forgot all about Tristan and put his arm around Rory, leading her into the diner. Tristan began to follow, but was stopped by Ms. Patty.

"If it doesn't work out with Rory, give me a call. I'll make it worth your while," she said with a suggestive wink. Tristan grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, winking back. With that he followed Rory and Luke into the diner, leaving Ms. Patty weak in the knees.

After a little while of catching up, it was time for Rory and Tristan to head back to work. Rory gave Luke a warm parting hug and invited him to come with Lorelai whenever he wanted. She loved him like a father, even though she'd never tell him that.

Once Rory and Tristan were back on the highway they broke the silence that had been settled in the car since the trip began.

"That was really nice of you, Tristan," Rory said with a smile. He grinned and glanced at her.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I got to have Luke's coffee! Nothing could have been better." Tristan laughed.

"Are you ever going to get over this apparent obsession with coffee?"

"Never!" she exclaimed, "I expect to be buried with a giant tin full of Foldiers coffee. And if not that, at least Maxwell House."

"Ahh, well. I'll keep that in mind then," he responded. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think you'll be there when I'm being buried?" she questioned playfully. He glanced at her and then grinned like his old self.

"I expect to be married by the end of next year," he said matter-of-factly. Rory chuckled.

"After all of the failed attempts of my past boyfriends, what makes you think you would be the one to land me forever?" He shrugged.

"Just a feeling," he glanced at her, "maybe it's fate."

That evening, Tristan knocked on Rory's door. She opened it a few seconds later with a large grin.

"We don't have any plans tonight, Mr. Dugrey. Why would you assume I'd be home?" she questioned teasingly. He shrugged.

"You're Rory Gilmore, it's a Friday night. Where else would you be?" he said, throwing it back at her. She grunted an ingenuous laugh and stepped aside.

"Come on in, Dugrey. I have no one better to hang out with."

"Ahh, but that's because there is no one better. I am the best, the one and only," he responded. She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Whatever you're hoping to achieve tonight, you aren't going down the right road to get it." He raised his eyebrows.

"And what was I hoping to achieve?" he sat down on the couch, she flopped down next to him.

"Goodness knows with you, Tristan. You're about as unpredictable as my mother," she responded. He laughed.

"No one is that unpredictable. It's not humanly possible."

"Well, how does my mother do it, in that case?"

"Simple- she's superhuman. An anomaly made from specks of human DNA and piles of coffee grounds," he reasoned. Rory nodded.

"That must be it," she joked back. He smiled, and the two fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

Rory snuck a glance a Tristan, and quickly looked away as he snuck a glance back. The two shifted on the couch several times before Rory broke the silence.

"I'm ready." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusedly.

"Ready for what?" he questioned. She shifted her position to face him more directly.

"I'm ready to be with you. That is, if the offer still stands." A smile broke out on Tristan's handsome face, lighting it up noticeably.

"It stands," he responded quietly. She smiled back at him, matching his vibrancy. Slowly she leaned in and gave him a peck on the mouth. As she began to pull back, however, he followed her back and recaptured her lips in a searing kiss. Slowly he tangled his fingers in her hair, as she wrapped her fingers around his muscular biceps.

Rory deepened the kiss, and slowly pushed Tristan onto his back, following him down and settling on top of him. He ran his hands over the length of her back and kissed her deeply. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth as it slowly slid in and caressed her own. Slowly the kiss ended and Rory pulled her face away just far enough to look into his eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked softly, as tingles of excitement coursed through her body. Tristan swallowed heavily and nodded.

"More than anything," he responded, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers. She kissed him lightly.

"Then take me," she said in a voice just barely audible.

With that, Tristan sat up so she was straddling him and lifted her, carrying her to her bedroom while she kissed his neck and ears softly. He gently laid her down on her back and followed her down, laying on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her.

Their lips met again, this time more passionate and with a sense of sweet urgency. They needed each other, but wanted something slow and beautiful. Slowly they sat up. Tristan gathered the hem of Rory's shirt in his hands and pulled it over her head, and then gently removed her bra, and then his own shirt. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly, feeling her bare skin against his own, exciting his senses that had long been dormant.

Soon they removed the remainder of their apparel, and laid side by side on the bed, kissing and touching and learning the others body.

"I love you, Rory," Tristan whispered. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"Prove it," she whispered. He smiled widely and maneuvered himself to a position on top of her. He spread her silky legs apart and slowly eased his ever growing erection into her, filling her in a way she'd never experienced. Slowly they began to move in synchrony, kissing and feeling each other, never getting enough.

As they began to near the edge the thrusts became harder and deeper. Rory tangled one hand into the short hair on his head and dug her fingers into his back, leaving small impressions of her nails on his shoulder blade. Tristan allowed his right hand to glide up her smooth legs and up her torso, resting it on her breast, while the other hand was tucked under her back for support.

Their lips met for a final time as the passion they'd built up exploded between them. Tristan buried himself deep inside of her as he went over the edge, grabbing her hand and tightly intertwining their fingers. Slowly he eased off of her and into the pillow next to her, never letting go of her delicate hand. She pulled herself as close to him as she could, resting her head on his muscular chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow down from his ecstasy.

"I love you too," she whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before resigning himself to him dreams, as she did the same. They laid there with their fingers entwined throughout the night, skin on skin, loving the feeling of love in it's purest form.


	6. Birthday Surprises

_Final chapter is here! Thanks for reading all the way through with me, and giving this story about two years to actually get all the way through, lol. I hope you enjoy the end!_

**Birthday Surprises**

Nearly a year had passed since the night when Rory finally let herself go and became part of Tristan's life. Since that time they had taken it slowly, learning more about each other, and becoming ever closer. Neither could imagine life without the other.

Rory's birthday was only days away. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace with this coming birthday, one she hadn't experienced before. She knew it was because she finally knew exactly how her twenty-third year would be. When the night finally came, she and Tristan went back to Stars Hollow, and joined Lorelai, Luke, and the rest of their friends for Rory's first birthday back since her escapades in New York.

When Rory walked in she was assaulted immediately by balloons. As she found her way through to the living room she was immediately pulled around by the arms of many of the Stars Hollow townspeople, hugging her and thrusting gifts at her. She laughed and took it all in stride, knowing that the arms that were safely around her midsection were those of Tristan.

Finally they made it through the crowd and into the kitchen, where they found Luke slaving over the stove, and Lorelai annoying him to no end.

"Remember no salt, Luke. I can't do salt!" Lorelai exclaimed, putting her hands on her stomach for effect. Not long before Rory had returned, Lorelai and Luke had finally gotten their act together and hooked up. Lorelai was now happily three months pregnant, and suffering from a strong aversion to salt, pork, and cheese.

"Mom," Rory said, bursting into the kitchen. Lorelai turned from Luke and opened her arms wide to greet her daughter, with a big smile gracing her features.

"Rory! My Spawn!" she exclaimed, meeting the younger Lorelai in a crushing hug. She grinned over Rory's shoulder at Tristan, who had a smile on his face that was a result of the comfort and familiarity of all of the townspeople. Lorelai pulled away from Rory and stepped to Tristan, pulling him into a hug. "Man who's boinking my spawn," she greeted, just as warmly. The four in the kitchen laughed. Luke stepped away from the stove long enough to give Rory a hug and nod his hello to Tristan.

"Thank you so much for all of this, you guys," Rory said, with her usual calm demeanor. Lorelai smiled widely.

"Well, this is the last time I'm going to be able to throw only one birthday party a year, so I figured I'd make it a good one," she grinned. She began sniffing. "I smell cheese, Luke."

"There's no cheese, just meat. And no pork, either," Luke said in his usual gruff tone. Lorelai's nose wrinkled.

"I know cheese when I smell it," she said. She began to rifle through the fridge, pulling out a small block of mozzarella. "Aha! The culprit!" she said angrily, throwing the offending food in the trash. Rory laughed.

"Still suffering your aversion to random animal byproducts?" she asked. Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"Whoever said pregnancy is the best time of your life LIED. They LIED, I say!" Tristan smiled.

"But at least when it's over with you have a new toy to play with," he joked. Lorelai smiled goofily.

"I know, that's the whole reason I got this one to knock me up," she said, pointing to Luke.

"Not in front of your daughter, please," he grumped. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I've heard worse, trust me Luke," she said. "Anyways, I should get to the guests. Thank you again, mom." Lorelai smiled widely and hugged Rory again.

"Make sure you're extra un-hostess like, I think Emily is around here somewhere."

"You're evil," Rory said. Lorelai feigned innocence.

"But I'm glowing, can't you see it? Only angelic people glow." Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled, leading Tristan out of the kitchen. Before they could reach the living room, however, he pulled her into her old bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Is this where you kill me? Because I'm sure Kirk is hanging around here somewhere looking for some news," Rory joked. Tristan laughed as he flicked on the light and turned to her.

"Naw, that's the plan for your birthday next year," he said with a grin. Rory just smiled and sat down on her bed, making room for Tristan next to her.

"So, to what do I owe the honour of your undivided attention?" she asked. Tristan smiled conspiratorially.

"It is an honour, isn't it?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Almost as much as it is an honour for you to be here with me," she joked. Tristan shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm shacking up with the most popular girl here." Rory smiled and blushed lightly. He was the only person who could still bring a flush to her cheeks, even after being by his side for a year. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "So, the way I see it, my mandate is almost up." Rory looked confused.

"What mandate?"

"See, I made a little comment a while back saying I would have you married to me by the end of this year. Now, not being one to pass up a good ol' mandate, I figure I should honour this one," he said softly. Rory looked at him, her mouth open slightly, unable to think of anything to say. Slowly he pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up in front of her. "Would you do me the honour?" he asked softly. Rory couldn't formulate words. She nodded silently, allowing a soft smile to grace her lips as he slipped the ring onto her finger and interlaced their fingers.

Slowly he leaned in, kissing her so softly that she could barely feel his lips. Slowly he pulled away, leaving her flushed, but still smiling. Finally the excitement of the moment kicked in, and she couldn't suppress a little squeal. She pulled him tightly into a hug, while he laughed, partially at her excitement, but mostly at the fact that he was now hugging his fiancée, Rory Gilmore.

"So I guess we should get back out there before Kirk becomes suspicious," he said with a grin. Rory smiled widely and kissed him again, this time much more passionately, so much so that when they separated they both drew in deep breaths. Neither could stop the Cheshire-like grins that planted themselves on their lips. Slowly they lifted themselves from the bed, but as Rory began to walk toward the door, Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Forever," he said softly. Rory let her gaze fall into his deep blue eyes, as her smile reached her own. She nodded lightly.

"Forever," she repeated softly. With one final kiss, the pair walked to the door, nearly causing Kirk, Patty, and Babette to fall in as they opened it.

"Oh, Rory, dear, we heard everything," Patty said, exuberating her excitement.

"I see you already have a ring. I don't suppose you're still in the market for a wedding band," Kirk said to Tristan, who smiled, but said nothing. Babette added a few more comments before Rory and Tristan were able to break out of the group and go find Lorelai.

"Is it true?" Lorelai asked, running up to her excitedly. Rory laughed, silently berating herself for thinking that word hadn't gotten out yet. She nodded excitedly, shoving her hand out for her mother to inspect the ring. "Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed. She pointed at Tristan. "You have to take Luke out for one of these!" she said excitedly. The three of them laughed as Lorelai pulled both Tristan and Rory into a hug.

As the night wore down the townspeople began to clear out. Finally, by 11:30 it was only Lorelai, Luke, Tristan and Rory left in the big house, surrounded by paper plates and plastic cups on all of the surfaces. As the last person left, the four of them collapsed onto the couch, all taking a deep breath, enjoying the silence.

"That was an exciting night, huh?" Lorelai asked, poking Rory in the side. Rory smiled and rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"I couldn't have planned it better myself," she said, allowing her mother a moment to gloat. Finally it was midnight, and Tristan pulled himself up off the couch.

"Well, I hate to be the one to ruin the party, but I've got to work early tomorrow." Luke nodded, also standing.

"Yea, I've got some early deliveries," he said. Lorelai and Rory both groaned and held out their arms as their respective gentlemen pulled them up.

"Thank you for all of this mom, Luke," Rory said, hugging both of them.

"Aw, you only turn twenty-three once, kiddo," Lorelai said with a smile. The four walked to the door and waited while Tristan and Rory piled on their coats and shoes. After their goodnights, Tristan and Rory left, and Luke and Lorelai headed up to bed.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty successful night," Lorelai said with a smile, crawling under the sheets. Luke crawled in next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea, I'm glad Tristan decided to use that ring," he said with a grin. Lorelai looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You were in on it!" she exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the stomach. Luke shrugged.

"I can keep a secret. Besides, you were too and you didn't tell me." Lorelai sighed deeply.

"I'm glad it was him," she said softly. Luke nodded his agreement and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"He's a good kid," Luke agreed. Lorelai smiled.

"He'll make a good husband." Luke nodded.

"Rory will make an excellent wife," he said softly. Lorelai smiled widely, closing her eyes.

"All the Gilmore Girls do," she said softly. She reached over to her nightstand, picking up the small golden band that was in a little box, and put it on her finger. Luke smiled.

"When will we tell them?" he asked. Lorelai smiled.

"Soon. Very soon. I just wanted them to have their night." Luke nodded his agreement, pulling his fiancée close to him. The two allowed themselves to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep together, as did Tristan and Rory who were happily together, forever, half an hour away.

_**So, cheesy ending, but I like cheesy endings. They sum up everything that is shipperdom :D**_

_**I hope you liked it, I know the end has been a long time coming, so I hope it was up to your expectations. Thanks for reading **_

_**Thanks! - Christie**_


End file.
